The present disclosure, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a head mounted display orientation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a head mounted display orientation and presentation adjustment at a vehicle.
A head-mounted display or helmet mounted display, both abbreviated HMD, is a display device, worn on the head or as part of a helmet, that has a small display optic in front of one (monocular HMD) or each eye (binocular HMD). There is also an optical head-mounted display (OHMD), which is a wearable display that has the capability of reflecting projected images as well as allowing the user to see through it.
A typical HMD has either one or two small displays with lenses and semi-transparent mirrors embedded in a helmet, eyeglasses (also known as data glasses) or visor. The display units are miniaturized and may include CRT, LCDs, Liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS), or OLED. Some vendors employ multiple micro-displays to increase total resolution and field of view.
When presenting augmented reality (AR) objects on an HMD, the presented AR objects must correlate with the head movements of the user. This is usually established by using image sensor(s) and/or motion detector(s) located on the HMD to calculate the orientation of the HMD in relation to the surroundings and adjusting the presentation of the AR objects on the HMD based on this orientation.
Using HMD while driving has many benefits, as the HMD may be used for enhancing the driving experience with data, navigation instructions, statistics, real time messages, and notifications.
For example, some head-mounted displays allow a user to see a variety of detail points on the inner workings of the car while a traditional dashboard collection of meters gives the driver the rest of the layout per usual.